Had to Be There Pt 1
by Nicky Reid
Summary: Something has happened to a member of the team.  Who will find him?  How far will Gibbs go to find out what happened?  Gibbs won't let me say anything else.  Says I'll spoil the story. *rolls eyes*  Part 2 tbd, will be listed as a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. Contains spanking of a minor in later chapters.

* * *

**Had to be There – Pt 1**

**Chapter 1**

Samantha shrunk down behind the trash dumpster out back of Pete's Pizza Parlor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning when she'd found the remains of an Egg McMuffin someone had dropped in the gutter. Her stomach hurt terribly and she was afraid of throwing up. She bit her lip and told herself to suck it up.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sam._

She turned her head as the back door of the pizza parlor was pushed open. A young kid in a red uniform came out with a bag of trash. Sam's mouth watered as the smell of pepperoni and cheese wafted in her direction. She could almost taste the pizza. The young man tossed the trash in the dumpster and went back inside.

As soon as the door was closed, Sam jumped to her feet and clambered inside the dumpster. She could barely contain her excitement as she ripped open the bag of trash. There were paper cups, napkins, and other trash; but at the bottom were the remains of a half-eaten pizza and several bread sticks.

Samantha stuffed her shirt full of bread sticks then crammed a piece of crust into her mouth. She wrapped up several slices of pizza that had the least bitten off and slowly climbed out of the dumpster. As she munched slowly on her pizza, Samantha spied an open can of soda on the back step outside the pizza parlor's kitchen. Not believing her good fortune, she snatched the can and scurried back to her hiding place. The soda was warm, but it made the pizza go down easier. She was just settling down to finish her meal, when a car pulled into the alley.

Sam, as she preferred to be called, scrunched farther back into her hiding place so as not to be seen. The car stopped and a door opened. Something fell out with a heavy thud then a hand reached out. Sam almost gasped when the moonlight glanced off the metal barrel of a gun. Her foot twitched, banging the dumpster.

Sam shrunk back farther when a head poked out of the window and looked her way. She was fairly sure no one could see her in the dark, but she was terrified nonetheless. The head finally disappeared back inside the car and she heard a coarse laugh.

"Just leave him, Vino. He's dead already; he just don't know it yet."

The door finally shut and the car drove slowly from the alley. Samantha waited several minutes before crawling from her hiding place. She peeked around the dumpster to make sure the car was truly gone. When she was certain the alley was clear, she crept across the ground, the darkening sky almost obscuring the body from view.

Putting out a hand Sam rolled the body over and stared at the face of a young man. His arm was still warm, which meant he couldn't' have been dead long. Sam reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a fancy looking cell phone. She looked it over, wondering how much she could get for it at Malloy's Pawn Shop. He would figure it was stolen, but maybe she could still get $25 for it.

Sam reached back into the dead man's pocket. She was pulling out a very expensive watch when she heard a groan from the "dead man". She jumped backward, eyes widening in horror, cell phone and watch clattering to the ground.

Sam stared as the body turned in her direction and tried to speak. His eyes glassed over and all he got out was an mmmph. Sam shivered, feeling a little creeped-out by the sudden turn of events. Quickly she made up her mind; she couldn't just leave him there. Scurrying back to her hiding place for the can of warm soda, she took a small sip before hurrying back to the body in the alley. She shook her head at her foolishness, but gently lifted his head and dribbled some of her precious soda onto his lips.

The body twitched and the lips parted slightly. Sam dribbled a little more into his mouth, glad to see him finally swallow something. Taking off her coat, Sam made him a makeshift pillow and slipped it under his head. Looking around, she spotted his phone and picked it up, intending to call 911 and leave an anonymous tip. The cops could take him to a hospital, and she could get back to her life, such as it was.

Sam flipped open the lid and was about to punch in the numbers when the body twisted its head toward her and tried to speak. She leaned over and put an ear next to his lips.

"No cops." He whispered in a voice so weak that she wasn't sure she'd heard right.

Sam looked at him in astonishment and his eyes pierced right through her. She stared around helplessly. He was too big to carry and possibly too big to drag. He wouldn't fit in her hiding place. Anyway, how was she to care for his wounds? She looked down at him again then moved to dial the phone.

"No cops!" His voice was hoarse, but the intensity of his plea stopped her fingers mid-dial.

Sam shook her head, "Look, mister. You're in really bad shape. If you don't get to a doctor soon, you're gonna bleed out."

The young man set his lips stubbornly and held out a hand. Samantha turned the cell phone toward him with a sigh. He lifted a trembling finger and pointed at the first number on the speed dial. Samantha stared at the phone as his hand pointed at the screen then fell to the ground. His eyes were glassing over and his breathing had gotten shallower. She swallowed hard then pressed the #1 on the speed dial before she changed her mind.

_Samantha, you must be out of your mind__**.**_

Sam heard the phone ring once then a gruff voice spoke from the other end.

"DiNozzo, is that you? Where the hell have you been?"

Sam almost dropped the phone. She could hear the fury in the voice on the other end, and she wasn't sure she wanted to get involved. Then she mentally kicked herself. _You're already involved, dumbass. Can't get any worse, can it? _She lifted the phone to her ear, her eyes never straying from the ashen face of the young man lying on the ground before her.

"Hello?" Sam spoke tentatively, more of a question than a statement.

* * *

**Gibbs: *glowers* **What's up with Tony? You didn't hurt him did you?

**Me: *sulking*** Of course not. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to writing.

**Gibbs: **Watch the attitude, little missy. **(moves his hand toward his belt buckle)**

**Me: *gulping* **Whatever you say boss, whatever you say.

**Gibbs: **Do you want me to smack you, because if I do it won't be on the back of the head!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. Contains spanking of a minor in later chapters.

* * *

**Had to be There – Pt 1**

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs paced back and forth across the bullpen. Tony was over an hour late calling in. If he was on a date, Gibbs was gonna have his hide. The phone rang and Gibbs growled an angry "finally" under his breath.

"DiNozzo, is that you? Where the hell have you been?" He barked gruffly.

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Gibbs scowled. That boy was gonna have a sore butt all week if he didn't answer up soon. Gibbs did not like to be kept waiting.

"Hello?" A soft, feminine, and decidedly young voice spoke from the phone.

Gibbs stopped mid-rant and immediately put the call on speakerphone.

"Who is this?" He asked sternly. "And where is Agent DiNozzo?"

McGee and Ziva looked up from their desks in surprise. Gibbs waved at them to pay attention then sat down at his desk to take notes.

"Hello? Who is this? What's your name?" He asked again.

Samantha bit her lip and gulped nervously. She wasn't sure what to do, but she couldn't just leave Agent DiNozzo out here to die.

"This is Maria," she said, using her mother's name instead of her own.

"Agent DiNozzo is here, but he doesn't look too good. I think he's been shot."

There was a gasp from the other end and Sam jerked reflexively, dropping the phone in fright. She carefully picked up the cell phone and held it up to her ear. The voice on the other end was no longer gruff, but she could hear the worried urgency in his voice.

"Where are you? I'll send someone to pick him up."

Samantha bit her lip. "He looks real bad, mister. Maybe I should just call the cops and let them take him to a hospital."

"No!" The voice on the phone was stern. "Just tell me where you are and I'll send a doctor to get him."

Sam flinched at the tone of his voice then spoke timidly. "Um, we're in the alley behind Pete's Pizza Parlor. Can you get hear quick? He's not breathing too well, and I gotta go soon."

Gibbs would have fallen down if he hadn't already been sitting at his desk. He threw his keys to Ziva and mouthed "Ducky" to Tim. Grabbing a pen, he quickly wrote down the address and shoved the paper into Ziva's hand as Tim called Ducky.

"Ducky, it's Tony." Tim said without preamble. "Bring your medical kit. He's been shot."

Tim hung up the phone then turned to his boss. "Ducky's on his way. Ziva can drive and I'll navigate. Jimmy can assist Ducky when we get there."

Gibbs just nodded as he picked up the phone again. "Maria, don't leave yet. A doctor is on his way." His voice was laced with concern, and though he tried to hide the worry, he couldn't help himself.

Tim and Ziva ran to the elevator. Time seemed to slow down when they were in a hurry. Ziva got in the driver's seat of the ambulance, as Tim and Jimmy helped Ducky manhandle a stretcher into the back. They were barely inside with the door shut before Ziva took off with a roar. Tim leaned through the window and gave her directions. She barely nodded before pushing the pedal to the floor.

Samantha rocked on her heels as the man on the phone asked her to stay beside Agent DiNozzo. She contemplated her options then looked down at the poor boy lying there all alone.

"Mister?" Sam spoke hesitantly. "I can wait for the doc to show, but then I gotta go."

Sam moved back to the dumpster with phone in hand. Cradling the phone under her chin, she dragged some cardboard from the dumpster and pulled it across the ground to where Agent DiNozzo lay.

"Sir?" Sam spoke into the phone again. "I found some cardboard to cover him with. Is that okay?"

Sam laid the cardboard on the ground and slid it under Agent DiNozzo's legs, then gently placed some smaller pieces across his torso. The voice on the phone prompted her and she reached into Agent DiNozzo's pocket once again. There was some loose change, which she guiltily pocketed, and some bubblegum wrappers. Feeling down the length of his leg, she felt a small bulge near his ankle. Pulling up his pant leg, Sam found a small automatic pistol tucked into a ankle holster. She slowly slid it out, holding it in trembling hands.

"Mr. Gibbs, sir?" Sam spoke quickly, her breath coming in short, harsh whispers. "I found the gun. But I don't think Agent DiNozzo is gonna be able to hold it."

She paused, her eyes widening at the pronouncement coming from the phone. She squeaked, "I can't, sir. I don't …"

The voice cut her off and she gulped at the sternness in his voice. "You take that gun and keep an eye on Agent DiNozzo. Is that clear?"

Sam squeaked a frightened, "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good." Gibbs' voice softened. "I know you're scared. But I promise someone will be there very soon to take care of things. You just have to hold on until then."

Sam bit her lip nervously, "What do I do if someone else shows up first? I'm not sure if I can protect Mr. DiNozzo."

Sam winced as Agent Gibbs growled into the phone, "Under no circumstances are you to get into any kind of gunfight to protect Agent DiNozzo. Do you understand?"

Sam gulped, "But …"

Gibbs didn't let her finish, "No buts! If someone else shows up, you take the gun and hide. Do not use it except to protect yourself. Is that understood?"

Sam nodded then realized he couldn't see her and whispered, "Understood, sir." But even as she spoke, Sam crossed her fingers behind her back. She hadn't promised, exactly, and besides, after this she was never gonna hear from him again.

Sam listened intently to Gibbs final instructions then closed the phone and placed it in Agent DiNozzo's hand. She had no intention of being there when the doctor showed up, but she would keep watch like she'd promised. Holding the gun in her lap, she sat down to wait for the doctor and the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

**Gibbs: *glowering* **What did you do to Tony?

**Me: *squirming*** Nothing. It wasn't me, boss.

**Gibbs: ** I'm keeping my eye on you young lady.

**Me: *snidely* **As long as that's all it is.

**Gibbs: *growls warningly* **Don't tempt me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. Contains spanking of a minor in later chapters.

* * *

**Had to be There – Pt 1**

**Chapter 3**

Ziva drove like a mad woman. She knew exactly where the alley was. Pete's Pizza Parlor was one of Tony's favorite hangouts, and they had spent several evenings there stuffing themselves on pizza and beer. She hit the siren on the ambulance and blazed through two red lights before stomping on the brake to avoid hitting a black Cadillac that was almost blocking the entrance to the alley. She noted absently the two bullet holes in the windshield, but so focused was she on finding Tony that she filed it in the back of her mind for later.

Pulling slowly into the alley, Ziva saw a body sized lump in the road. She pulled to the side and cut the engine. Jumping out, she almost knocked Ducky over in her haste to get to Tony's side.

"He's still breathing, Ducky." She informed him. "But hurry, he's as white as sleet."

"Sheet." Ducky corrected her absent-mindedly. "Now let me see him."

She hovered behind Ducky until Tim poked his head around the ambulance. "Stretcher coming through, Ziva."

Ziva looked up to see McGee motioning her out of the way. She trotted over to McGee then suddenly remembered the Cadillac and the bullet holes in the windshield. She pulled her gun, whispering over her shoulder.

"I'm going to check something out. You two stay with Ducky. I'll be right back."

McGee tried to grab her arm but the stretcher was in the way. "Ziva, " he whispered harshly, "you can't go without backup. Wait for me."

Sam held her breath as footsteps passed the dumpster heading toward the mouth of the alley. She'd followed most of Agent Gibbs' orders, but she hadn't felt right leaving Agent DiNozzo defenseless, and she'd been right to keep an eye peeled.

**Earlier that evening …**

The Cadillac drove slowly, turning into the alley when Sam pointed the pistol at it and fired. The recoil knocked her on her butt and she didn't see where the bullet went. She scrambled over to hide behind the dumpster when the car stopped and a man got out. She could see he was big, like the bouncers at Marsala's bar, and he had an ugly, flat nose.

She pulled the hammer back slowly on the little gun and took careful aim. If they came any closer, she wouldn't hesitate to fire. No one was gonna hurt Agent DiNozzo, not on her watch. The big man took a step toward Agent DiNozzo and Sam panicked. She pulled the trigger and saw the big man jerk in surprise. He stumbled backward and she fired again. He went down then stumbled to his feet, turning toward the car and holding out a hand in supplication.

The driver got out. "Dammit, Vino! What did you have to go and get shot for?"

The driver was a short, surly man and he had trouble helping the big man back into the car. Finally, he got the big man inside then lifted his head and peered suspiciously down the alley. When no more shots were forthcoming, he quickly got into the driver's seat and backed down the alley slowly. Sam bit her lip then fired four more times at the fleeing car.

The first two bullets hit the windshield, the next one hit the radiator grille, and the last one went wild, or so she thought. The car hissed to a stop as the right front tire was punctured and water began leaking from the radiator. Sam heard the driver swear as steam poured from the engine. He got out and made his way around to Vino's door. The handle was stuck and when he heard sirens, he panicked and ran. Besides, he wasn't paid to get shot at. He was just the driver. Surely, Mr. Carmichael would agree he's done the right thing.

**Present Time …**

Ziva approached the car warily, her gun drawn and held out in front of her. The driver's door was open and she could see two bullet holes in the windshield. She peeked inside the car, noting the blood on the seat cushions and the open passenger door. She walked carefully around the car and found more blood on the ground. She followed the blood then stopped when she found Vino Carmichael slumped against the wheel of a silver BMW parked illegally.

Vino opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. He'd only intended to rest for a minute, but the blood loss had made him woozy and he didn't have the strength to stand up. A pretty lady stood in front of him and she held a gun. He grinned toothily then coughed. Blood gurgled as his couch turned to hacks and Ziva took a step back. He struggled to find the gun in his pocket.

"You won't get anything outta me." Vino smiled nastily then in a supreme effort, pulled his gun from hiding, put it to his temple and pulled the trigger.

Ziva leaped toward him but she was too late. The bullet shattered his right temporal lobe killing him instantly. Ziva swore. Gibbs was not gonna be happy about this. Their only lead was dead and she hadn't called it in first. Quickly she grabbed her cell phone and called Gibbs. A few minutes later, the ambulance carrying Tony passed her on the street. Now all she had to do was wait for Gibbs to get there. She was so not looking forward to the upcoming meeting with her boss.

* * *

**Gibbs: *glowering*** What the hell is that kid doing? She'd better be glad I'm not there right now.

**Me: *smirking*** Maybe she had a gut feeling.

**Gibbs: ** ***growls menacingly*** I wonder whose fault that is? **(moves his hand toward his belt buckle)**

**Me: *gulping* **Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do anything.

**Gibbs: *growls warningly* **And you better not, either, if you know what's good for you.

**Me: *muttering*** Sheesh! I just write 'em as I see 'em. **(cowers over keyboard)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. Contains spanking of a minor in later chapters.

* * *

**Had to be There – Pt 1**

**Chapter 4**

Sam watched from her hiding place with more than just casual interest. When it was obvious the doctor had everything under control, Sam tucked the gun into her pants and settled down to take a nap. Later, after they were gone, she'd find a new hiding place away from all the shooting and blood.

Jimmy and McGee loaded Tony on the stretcher and into the ambulance. McGee was just about to go look for Ziva when Gibbs called. Apparently, Ziva had found one of the occupants of the Cadillac just in time for him to shoot himself in the head.

"McGee, get your ass back to the office and help Abby go through whatever evidence you found and run it for prints. Ducky and Jimmy can take care of Tony. I'm meeting Ziva to secure the crime scene."

Gibbs' voice was curt and left no room for interpretation. Tim relayed the instructions to Ducky as they climbed in the ambulance with the cardboard and jacket they'd found with Tony. As the ambulance screamed past Ziva, she gave them a quick wave. McGee nodded then put the pedal to the floor.

Gibbs swore furiously under his breath as he put in a call to Fornell. With McGee assisting Abby and Tony in critical condition, Gibbs was short on agents. He was sooo tempted to give Ziva a piece of his mind for not calling for backup before going after the wounded man.

When the phone picked up, Gibbs spoke in clipped tones. "I need a favor."

It was obvious he hated bringing in an outside agency when one of his own was involved, but he couldn't leave Ziva out there alone. He briefed Fornell on the situation as he headed for the garage. He could be at Ziva's position in less than fifteen minutes, possibly even before the Feds arrived.

Samantha was rudely awakened by the sound of sirens and rustling feet. She peered into the darkness, but the moon had gone behind a cloud and it was hard to make anything out in the pitch black darkness. She clutched the pistol tightly then remembered that she'd fired the entire clip. The gun was empty. A flashlight was pointed toward the dumpster and she shrank back even farther in her hiding place. She couldn't let anyone find her. How could she explain about the gun.

_Well, Sam, this is a fine pickle you've gotten yourself into. What are you going to do now?_

Gibbs parked across the street from Ziva and got out cautiously. There was no way to know if Vino was working alone, but since he was known for being the muscle behind several Mafia hits, Gibbs was pretty sure that Vino had not been alone.

Ziva greeted Gibbs with a "Hey, Boss." then cringed when Gibbs raised his hand to smack the back of her head.

"Just what did you think you were doing, sneaking off alone, without backup?"

Ziva bit her lip and looked at the ground, "I wasn't thinking, boss, except that maybe I could catch up with whoever had done this to Tony."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and pointed at Vino's body, "Well, you caught up with him, didn't you." Gibbs was shouting now. "But I guess we won't be able to questions him now, will we."

Ziva hung her head and spoke softly, "Sorry, boss. I was only trying to help."

Gibbs let her apology slide as he was too pissed off to care. "By running off alone, without backup?"

Gibbs stepped up into her personal space. "This conversation is not over. Tomorrow morning, conference roon, 8:30. Don't be late."

Ziva felt a knot twist in her stomach. She was pretty sure she knew how that conversation was going to go, but before she confirm her suspicions with Gibbs, Fornell and the other federal agents pulled up. Gibbs nodded to Fornell as the remaining Feds secured the crime scene. When the area was finally cordoned off, he handed Ziva a camera.

"Get photographs, everything near and far. Let the feds bag and tag then collect the evidence from them for processing."

As Ziva moved to obey, Gibbs took Fornell aside. "Thanks for coming, Tobias. I owe you one."

Fornell shook his head, "Think nothing of it, Jethro. We've traded enough favors over the years to quit keeping tabs."

Gibbs nodded then smiled crookedly, "Speaking of favors, I have another to ask of you."

Fornell lifted an eyebrow as Gibbs explained his hunch. The position of the Cadillac led him to believe that there might be something of importance back in the alley. Gibbs called the office and got McGee on the phone.

"McGee, did you see **anything** in the alley unusual or out of the ordinary? Think hard. It could be important."

"Boss, it was dark and I wasn't really looking around. Jimmy and I had to load Tony on the stretcher and then you called to tell me to help Abby and …"

Gibbs hung up and Fornell looked at him questioningly. Gibbs shrugged. "McGee says he didn't see anything, but then he wasn't really looking."

After notifying their respective teams, Fornell and Gibbs backtracked Ziva's route from Vino's body to where the Cadillac was still parked. Fornell immediately began investigating the car while Gibbs proceeded cautiously down the alley.

Gibbs pointed his flashlight up and down the alley. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, yet something gnawed at the back of his mind. Then he spotted the open can of soda sitting in the middle of the alley. It wasn't unusual or out of the ordinary, in and of itself. There was trash all over the alley. Most of it looked to have been thrown there carelessly, as if no one had paid it any mind. This can, though, had the look of having been placed there deliberately. Was someone baiting him, or had someone forgotten to pick it up upon exiting the alley? Gibbs slipped on a pair of gloves and reached down to pick up the can.

Sam looked on in horror as a silver-haired man strolled down the alley, flashlight in one hand, gun in the other. When he stooped down to pick something up off the ground, Sam gasped then quickly covered her mouth. Her pulse quickened and her heart raced when he pointed the flashlight toward the dumpster. She hid her eyes and gripped the gun tightly.

Gibbs stared at the dumpster for a minute trying to decide if he should check it out. Just then, Fornell hollered.

"Jethro, you'd better come take a look at this."

Gibbs headed back toward the Cadillac, the soda can now safely tucked away in an evidence bag. Abby could analyze the contents; possibly get a saliva match from the lip of the can.

Samantha watched pensively as the silver-haired man headed back to the Cadillac without a backward glance. She watched the two men lean into the car, the first man talking animatedly, the silver-haired man nodding in agreement. When she was fairly certain they were no longer looking in her direction, Samantha crept from her hiding place and eased along the wall away from the whole bizarre scene. She was almost to the end of the alley when her foot hit something, the noise reverberating loudly down the alley. The two federal agents flew out of the car, guns drawn and pointed down the alley.

_Now look what you've done, Samantha. You are such an idiot._

Sam didn't wait to see what then men were going to do. She turned and took off like a scared rabbit. She'd just turned the corner when both men yelled simultaneously.

"Federal Agents! NCIS!/FBI! Stop right there!"

Sam's eyes widened and she put on a burst of speed fueled by gut-wrenching terror. She ran into the first open door she could find. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _ She chastised herself mentally for getting involved. Now she was on the run, federal agents chasing her and who knows what else. She looked around the room and quickly realized that she'd run into a bar. She nodded to the bartender, Marsala, a woman she'd seen on the street a time or two.

Sam licked her lips and looked toward the door. Any minute now, she expected the federal agents to come bursting in the door after her. She needed to hide, and fast. She sidled up to the bar and gestured frantically.

"Marsala, I need a place to hide, now. Please?"

Her chocolate brown eyes didn't have to fake the fear she felt. What would happen to her if she was caught by federal agents? She bit her lip and a tear trickled out of the corner of her eye.

Marsala nodded, feeling sorry for the little girl who was obviously under a lot of stress. She opened the bar's side door and Sam quickly slipped inside. Marsala pointed to a cupboard under the bar and Sam quickly slipped inside. It wasn't a moment too soon, as Gibbs and Fornell burst through the door, their badges held high.

Marsala hid her anxiety, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Gibbs put away his badge and leaned on the bar while Fornell surveyed the room. "We're looking for someone, a kid possibly, someone who might have come in here all out of breath from running. Couldn't have been more than a minute or two ago."

Marsala shrugged, "People come and go all the time, Agent Gibbs. Sometimes they run, sometimes they walk. Last week, we had someone ride their motorcycle right through the door."

Gibbs could tell the bartender was hiding something, so he pulled out one of his cards. "Well, if you remember anything, give me a call, day or night."

Marsala nodded, "I'll do that, Special Agent Gibbs."

She read the name off the card slowly, more for Sam's benefit than her own. She dropped the card in a drawer under the bar as Gibbs tapped Fornell on the shoulder and motioned toward the door. Fornell opened his mouth to speak but Gibbs shook his head.

"She didn't see anyone."

Fornell raised an eyebrow, "And you believe her?"

Gibbs grinned wryly, "Nope. But we can't prove it. And it's unlikely that anyone else saw anything either. Most people who go into a bar are too self absorbed to notice the world around them."

Fornell shrugged then followed Gibbs outside and back down the alley. They still had a crime scene to process; two of them if you wanted to get technical.

Marsala waited until she was sure the federal agents were gone then opened the cabinet where Sam was hiding. "What have you gotten yourself into, girl?" She hissed. "Those federal agents were looking for you, weren't they?" She handed Sam the card Gibbs had given her.

"What's this?" Sam asked timidly.

"One of the men, Special Agent Gibbs, gave it to me. He said to call him if I remembered anything." Marsala's hands trembled. She couldn't afford to have Feds snooping around her establishment. If they found anything suspicious, they might shut her down.

Sam stared at the card, "Which man gave you the card?" She asked finally. "Was it the silver-haired man?"

Marsala's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Sam shrugged, "Just a hunch, I guess. Thanks for not telling them I was here."

Marsala nodded, watching as Sam stuffed the card into a pocket. "What will you do now?"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, "I dunno. Lay low for a bit I guess. I'll manage. I always have."

Marsala touched Sam on the arm hesitantly. "You could always stay the night here. "

Sam smiled gratefully, "Thanks. It's sweet of you to offer, but they'll probably be back tomorrow with a warrant. It's best if they don't find me here. I'll be alright."

Samantha spoke with a confidence she didn't quite feel. She hadn't been completely honest with Marsala. She didn't have a plan yet, but going back into the alley was out of the question. If the agents were still looking for her tomorrow, they'd probably check the local shelters. She needed a place to hide where no one would think to look.

Sam slipped out the back door, staying in the shadows until she saw a bus pull up at its regularly scheduled stop. Fishing in her pocket for the coins she'd recently acquired, Sam bought a ticket for the other side of town. She vaguely remembered an old high school she'd visited once, back before everything had gone wrong and she'd ended up on the street.

The bus dropped her off and Sam trudged toward the gymnasium. With school still out for a couple more weeks, it was the perfect place to hide. No one came inside, not even to clean. The security lights gave her just enough light to see to climb up the fire escape. Using the butt of the gun, she broke the window and unlocked the latch. Carefully she climbed inside, mindful of the broken glass.

The security lights were on inside as well, making it a little easier for her to maneuver down the stairs to the locker rooms. The tap water was lukewarm, but it tasted good nonetheless, better than anything she'd had in awhile. The shelves were stocked with clean towels, so Sam pulled one down and laid out her stash of food. It wasn't much, mostly breadsticks and a few pizza crusts that she promptly gobbled down with more tap water from the sink.

Suddenly Sam felt overwhelmingly weary, the events of the day catching up with her and crashing down in one mind numbing break down. She pulled down all the towels and laid them out on the floor. It wasn't much, but it was better than laying on the cold floor and it was the closest thing she'd had to a bed in years. Tomorrow would be plenty of time for exploring the rest of the gym. Hopefully, the federal agents would forget all about her by the time school started. She stretched out on the bed of towels and prepared to go to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep, she clutched Gibbs' card tightly in her hand, a lifeline she had yet to explore.

* * *

**Gibbs: *glowering* **The FBI? We don't need their help.

**Me: *squirming*** It's just this once boss.

**Gibbs: ** ***glaring*** It had better be. I do not like 'owing' Fornell.

**Me: *grumpily*** Chillax, boss. And don't worry, soon enough, Fornell will owe you big time.

**Gibbs:** Hmmm. Well, I guess that's okay, this time. But it had better not get to be a regular occurrence.

**Me: *sulkily* **Sheesh, it's not as if I tell him how to run his team… _Oh, wait, I guess I do._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. Contains spanking of a minor in later chapters. Contains non-consensual spanking of an adult in this chapter.

* * *

**Had to be There – Pt 1**

**Chapter 5**

Back at NCIS, Gibbs was chewing out Ziva for going off alone after the lone gunman. If he hadn't been so worried about Tony, he would have marched Ziva into the conference room for a little "discussion", a fact Ziva was very thankful for. McGee barely escaped getting head-slapped when Abby came bouncing into the bullpen.

"Gibbs, I got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

Gibbs scowled at her grouchily, "Just tell me what you got already, Abs."

Abby frowned briefly then nodded, "Well, the cardboard was useless. Any prints on it were smudged beyond repair. Tony's watch had a partial, other than his of course, but no luck so far getting a match."

Gibbs interrupted her with a growl, "I thought you said you had good news."

Abby swallowed, "I do, Gibbs, but I wanted to give you the bad news first, so you'd feel better after I give you the good news. That way you wouldn't feel so bad, and then maybe we wouldn't feel bad either, and…"

Gibbs interrupted her rambling. "Abby, news, now!"

Abby jumped as Gibbs slammed his hand down on his desk. _Boy is he ever twitchy tonight._ She leaned over McGee's desk and tapped a few keys on his keyboard.

"I was able to match two sets of prints off the car. They belong to Vino Nico and Robert Delaney. You'll never guess who they work for?"

She answered her own question without letting Gibbs get in a word edgewise. "There boss is Mario Carmichael, the mafia boss from Chicago. Vino is his head thug, and Delaney is the wheelman."

She looked at Gibbs expectantly, "That's mob talk for driver."

Gibbs snorted, "I know what a 'wheelman' is, Abby. Is that all you've got?"

Abby beamed and bounced on her toes, "Nope. McGee and I ran the Cadillac's plates and guess who it belongs to?"

Gibbs nodded in understanding, "Mario Carmichael."

Abby nodded, "Yep, but that's not all. There was blood in the carpet fibers. Some of it was Vino's… " She paused for effect. "And some of it was Tony's."

Gibbs growled, "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

Abby handed Gibbs her report, which he flipped through quickly, "Alright, put out a BOLO on Delany. We don't know whether he actually participated in the shooting of Agent DiNozzo, but he was present, which makes him an accessory."

Ziva steeled herself for more wrath and took a step forward, "Actually, boss, we have a match on the bullets Ducky took out of Tony's body. They match Vino's gun perfectly."

Gibbs turned an inquiring eye in her direction. "And how do we know that, exactly?"

Ziva fidgeted. "While you and Fornell were investigating the alley, I bagged and tagged Vino's gun before any of the Feds had a chance to see it."

Gibbs growled and stepped up into Ziva's personal space, "You did what?" He yelled.

Ziva backed up until she ran into the side of her desk. Her voice squeaked a little as she tried to defend her actions. "It was our crime scene, boss. I was just trying to help."

"A crime scene which I handed over to the Feds to process!" Gibbs roared angrily.

Furious at Ziva's underhanded manipulation of events, Gibbs grabbed her by the arm and dragged her toward the elevator. Ziva gasped as the elevator doors whooshed open and Gibbs delivered a stinging swat to the seat of her pants, propelling her inside.

Abby cringed visibly as Gibbs hand connected with Ziva's backside. Turning on her heel, she fled back to the safety of her lab. McGee swallowed nervously and began typing furiously on his computer trying to look busy. When the elevator doors closed, Gibbs hit the emergency stop button and the elevator came to a halt. Gibbs glared at Ziva who glared back defiantly.

"I did nothing wrong." She declared hotly.

Gibbs closed his eyes tightly and counted to a full ten before opening them. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, although his face remained stern.

"What you did, Ziva, was very wrong. Furthermore, you knew that when you did it, yet you chose to do it anyway. Taking evidence from a crime scene without permission is a felony. You could end up in jail. Do you understand?"

Ziva hung her head. "I…I'm sorry boss. I was just thinking of how I could help Tony, and I guess I wasn't thinking at all."

Gibbs sighed audibly then his hand went to his belt. Ziva's face blanched when he slid it from his pants and doubled it over, wrapping the buckle around his hand. He crooked a finger at her and she shuffled slowly across the elevator to stand before him. Bracing his foot against the wall, Gibbs leaned Ziva over his knee. Ziva tensed as she felt Gibbs raise the belt.

**WHAP!** Ow! **WHAP! WHAP!** Dammit Gibbs! **WHAP! WHAP! ** Ow! That hurts! **WHAP! WHAP!**

Gibbs tilted her forward, aiming at the tender spot where thigh meets butt cheeks. **WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! **

Ziva howled as Gibbs whipped her bottom soundly with his belt. When the final three licks hit her sit spot, Ziva collapsed across his knee, sobbing remorsefully like a well-spanked little girl. Gibbs rubbed her back gently as Ziva tried to get herself under control. _She'd endured torture more painful than that, so why did a mere spanking reduce her to a blubbering idiot._ When her sobs had quieted into hiccups, Gibbs lifted her up and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the top of her head. Ziva sniffled then stepped back, wiping the tears from her eyes. She watched him apprehensively as he threaded his belt back through the loops then stepped up into her personal space.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll take my hand to your bare bottom and you won't sit comfortably for a week. Is that clear?"

Ziva nodded meekly. "Understood, boss. It won't happen again."

Gibbs nodded then pressed the button to take them back down to the bullpen.

Meanwhile, down the road a few blocks, in an empty gymnasium, Samantha lay on a bed of cheap locker towels, dozing fitfully. Normally she would catch a few catnaps during the day, always sleeping with one eye open. It wasn't healthy to let your guard down on the street. It was warm in the gym though, a probable factor in Sam's current position. She'd been on edge all night and her frantic flight from the law hadn't helped her state of mind.

Her body twitched uncontrollably, reacting to the near dream state she found herself in. The law was after her again, but this time she'd run down an alley with no way out. They were advancing on her like a cat stalking its prey, when she drew a pistol out from under her shirt and shot him.

Sam jerked awake, sitting upright in a cold sweat. The gun lay empty beside her and she stared at it in confusion. Then she remembered the events from the night before and she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

_Real smart Sam._ She smacked herself in the back of the head. _Get a hold of yourself before you go all loopy._

_

* * *

_

**Gibbs: *smirking* **Good work by Abby, don't you think.

**Me: *snarkily* **Of course. Everyone knows she's your favorite.

**Gibbs: *scowling* **What's that supposed to mean?

**Me: *cringing* **Nothing. I didn't mean anything by it, honestly.

**Gibbs: *smirking* **At least she knows enough to behave.

**Me: *muttering* **That's what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. Contains spanking of a minor in later chapters.

* * *

**Had to be There – Pt 1**

**Chapter 6**

Abby was sitting at Gibbs' desk when he and Ziva came out of the elevator. Ziva's eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying. Gibbs looked at Abby who stared at him then jumped out of his chair.

"Uh, sorry, boss. I was just keeping your seat warm; I mean your chair, keeping your chair warm."

Gibbs smirked at Abby as she rambled on, blushing from her near miss, nervously looking back and forth from Ziva to Gibbs. Finally, Gibbs took pity on her and snapped his fingers loudly.

"Abby! Was there something else you wanted to share?"

Abby jerked at the sound and started instinctively to reach behind her and cover her bottom. Gibbs hid a grin as she caught herself and smoothed out her skirt instead.

"Actually, boss, there was. It seems we have a mystery on our hands."

She handed him a picture. "This is a picture of the bullet Ducky took out of Vino. We got a strong match for Tony's gun, but according to the time of death provided by Ziva, there is no way Tony could have fired this bullet."

Gibbs handed the picture back to Abby, "That's because Tony didn't shoot Vino."

McGee and Abby looked at each other uncomprehendingly. "But if Tony didn't shoot Vino, then who did?"

Gibbs grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator. "Uh, boss?" McGee pressed. "Who shot Vino?"

Gibbs stepped into the elevator then spoke shortly. "Maria did."

As the doors to the elevator closed, McGee looked at Ziva and mouthed. "Maria?"

Ziva shrugged. "When Gibbs called Tony's cell phone last night, a girl named Maria answered. She told us where Tony was and that he had been shot. It is my guess that this girl fired Tony's gun at Vino and Delaney when they returned to finish the job."

Abby's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Does this mean there's a little girl running around out there with Tony's gun?"

Ziva nodded matter-of-factly. "That is precisely what I mean."

McGee leaned back in his chair and sighed. "So that's why the boss-man is so pissed. Some little girl has Tony's gun and we have no idea what she'd doing with it."

Ziva nodded gravely. "Either she is very brave or very stupid, and I doubt it is the latter. I would not like to be in her shoes when Gibbs catches her."

Abby stared at the both of them in horror. So lost were they in thought, they failed to hear Director Sheppard calling out to them until she got right in Abby's face.

"Where the hell is Gibbs?" Jenny barked.

Just about the time Jenny was yelling furiously at McGee and Ziva, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was tearing out of the agency parking deck as fast as his car would go. He was determined to go over that alley with a fine-tooth comb if that's what it took to find another clue. It was possible that in the daylight he just might find something they had missed in the dark.

Back at the gymnasium, Sam sat on a bench in the locker room and stared at the gun. More than once, she wiped clammy hands on her jeans and reached out to pick it up. For some reason she always stopped, and the gun lay untouched on the floor. _This is stupid._ She scolded herself mentally. _What is there to be afraid of?_ She looked down at the gun, preparing to pick it up, when her eye strayed to the crumpled white card on the floor.

She picked up the card then gasped and dropped it like a hot potato. _NCIS? What have you gotten yourself into, Samantha?_ She whispered to herself silently. Several minutes went by before she got the courage to pick up the card again.

She looked at the name and groaned. _Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs._ She shivered as the name reminded her of the two men in the alley. _Was one of them this Gibbs person?_ Her eyes widened and she began to hyperventilate. _The man on the phone had been named Gibbs. The men in the alley had shouted "Federal Agents"._ She had panicked, running like a scared rabbit. Marsala had hidden Sam without so much as an explanation, even when the agents had come looking for her.

Sam gulped as she fingered the card. _What if this Gibbs person went back to the bar and Marsala was made to talk? Would she get in trouble for hiding Sam?_ Sam struggled to contain her fears, finally slumping to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as her frayed nerves caught up with her. Finally, she cried herself out then curled up on the towels in a fetal position.

Gibbs combed the alley again in search of clues. He'd conned Fornell into helping him again, but Tobias had no idea what he was looking for and Gibbs was not very forthcoming. Gibbs dug through sme trash then stood up, a grim expression on his face. He held up his evidence for Fornell to see.

"Six shell casings. We dug three bullets out of Vino. One of them we know belongs to his gun. If two of these casings match Tony's gun, then the rest of the bullets must have hit something."

Fornell nodded then pulled an envelope from his pocket. "We extracted 4 bullets from the car. Ballistics information is all here. Let me know if it matches Tony's gun."

Gibbs watched Fornell's retreating back then put the envelope and bagged shell casings in his pocket. It was time to talk to that bartender again. She knew something, and he needed to know what she knew. Lives might depend on it.

Sam sat up abruptly, her eyes wide awake, her mind no longer clouded with fear. She knew now what needed to be done, but she was going to need some help to do it. She rummaged through the locker rooms and whatever offices were open for something she could use. Finally, she came across some gym shorts that were better looking than hers and a shirt with less rips and holes. She used the locker room shower to clean up a bit and wash out her underclothes. When her things were dry, Sam dressed in the appropriated clothes. She used her old t-shirt to wipe the gun clean before wrapping it in a clean towel and placing it in an empty shoe box she'd found in one of the lockers. Her old clothes she threw in the dumpster out back.

She felt a little self-conscious in her holey tennis shoes, no socks, and ragged t-shirt, but she squared her shoulders determinedly and approached the guard at the gate outside NCIS headquarters. "Excuse me, sir?" Sam said in her perfect, well-mannered persona. "I have a delivery here for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Sam held up the shoebox wrapped in plain brown paper with Gibbs' card taped to the top. She stared at the ground, her baseball cap effectively hiding her face from the security camera. She tried to appear nonchalant, but her heart was racing. _What if he asks to see a bill of lading? What if he tells me to deliver it personally?_ She slapped herself mentally and tried to look unconcerned as the guard looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you the courier who was supposed to be coming by?" The guard asked.

Sam relaxed a little. "Yes, Sir. I'm the courier, but I only handle deliveries. I don't do pickups. I don't have clearance."

The guard scowled and muttered something about bureaucratic regulation horseshit, but he pulled out a pad to write a receipt. He tore off the slip and handed it to Sam. She nodded politely and turned to go.

"Hey, wait a minute." The guard called after her.

Sam turned around, dreading the worst. She was pleasantly surprised when the guard held out a dollar. "Here," he said gruffly, "a little something for your trouble."

Sam smiled a genuine smile this time. "Thanks, mister."

She waited until she was around the corner then let out a sigh. Her smile reached from ear to ear and she couldn't help but wonder if her luck had just changed for the better.

* * *

**Gibbs: *smirking* **You know, I'm beginning to think there's a lot of Sam in you.

**Me: *scowling* **Is not. I would never take your gun, or hide out in an alley, or run into a bar.

**Gibbs: ** ***snorting* **I should hope not, unless you want to have trouble sitting down comfortably.

**Me: *self-righteously* **Sam's a good kid. She's just mixed up, that's all.

**Gibbs:** ***squinting*** Uh, huh. I hope she's not planning to do something stupid.

**Me: *glaring* (hands on lips) **And what if she is?

**Gibbs: *growling*** Maybe I'll just show you… **(hand on belt buckle)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. Contains spanking of a minor.

* * *

**Had to be There – Pt 1**

**Chapter 7**

When Gibbs stepped into the bar, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He'd opted to go home first and change into something more casual. Suits had a way of making people clam up. He spotted the bartender and flashed his badge.

"We need to talk."

Marsala looked at Gibbs, understanding that this was an order, not a request. She glowered at him, setting down an empty glass. "You wanna talk, you gotta buy a drink."

Gibbs smiled, but it never reached his eyes. "I'll have a beer." He said finally.

As she poured his drink, she studied his face. He seemed kind, not the typical clientele that she was used to. Even the cops who frequented her bar were loud and surly most of the time. She didn't blame them. Their job was high stress all the time, with little reward.

Gibbs watched her watching him then spoke softly. "I'm looking for a girl, maybe ten or twelve, brown hair, blue eyes, intelligent looking, with a very southern accent. Have you seen her? Might be going by the name of Maria?"

Marsala shook her head, but didn't speak. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she kept her eyes on the bar to keep from having to look him in the eye. She knew that Agent Gibbs was most likely referring to Sam, but the mothering instinct in her wouldn't let her give Sam up without a damn good reason.

Gibbs took a drink of his beer and stared at the bartender as she wiped down the same section of the bar over and over again. He knew she was hiding something. Either she knew where the kid was hiding, or she knew whom to ask. Either way, he was going to find out. He just needed to find the right motivation to get her to open up.

Gibbs sighed and put down his glass. "Look, I know you feel protective of these poor, street urchins, and I respect you for that. But there is a lot at stake here. One of my team was shot, and this girl could have been a witness."

Marsala looked up at Agent Gibbs in horror. "Are you saying one of my kids was involved in a shooting? She's not in any danger, is she?"

She was desperate to know if Sam was in trouble, but without giving Agent Gibbs any specific information. He shrugged and she twisted the dishrag in her hands nervously. He watched her battle internally then her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"If I tell you what I know, will you promise to keep her safe?" Marsala asked finally.

Gibbs nodded, "I swear, on my oath as a Marine, that she will be safe with me."

Marsala gulped then leaned toward Gibbs conspiratorially. "Last night, just before you and that other guy came busting in here, a young girl named Sam came in here. Her real name is Samantha, but she prefers to be called Sam. Many people mistake her for a boy that way. I don't know her last name; I doubt she does either."

Gibbs nodded, "What did she want?"

Marsala looked around furtively, "She asked me to hide her, and I couldn't say no. I got a little cupboard here, under the bar. It's just big enough for her to squeeze into. She had just shut herself in when you and the other agent came running in."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Was she under there the entire time we were here?"

Marsala nodded nervously. "Yes, sir. I let her out when I was sure the both of you were gone. She slipped out the back and I haven't seen her since."

She could tell her was angry, so she kept her eyes averted. Her eyes widened as the doors opened and Samantha came strolling in. She tried to catch Sam's eye, but Sam was in such a good mood that she never even saw Agent Gibbs turn around until it was too late.

He grabbed her by the wrist. "Samantha, I presume?"

Sam's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open in surprise as agent Gibbs grabbed her by the wrist. She tried to run, but he had an iron grip on her arm.

"Lemme go!" She hollered. "You're not my dad. Put me down you bastard!"

Gibbs merely flashed his badge when anyone stared too inquisitively in his direction. This only fueled Sam's anger and she began kicking and screaming in an attempt to get away. Gibbs threw her over his shoulder after her elbow narrowly missed hitting him in the eye. As they headed for the door, Sam pounded on his back, swearing and cussing in a myriad of languages. Getting tired of all the pounding, Gibbs reached up and swatted Sam sharply on the bottom.

Sam stopped screaming mid-curse, the swat having taken her completely by surprise. A small tear escaped one eye. "Lemme go, please." She pleaded. "I didn't do anything."

Gibbs plunked her down in the passenger seat of his car and buckled her in, flipping up the safely lock on the door so she couldn't get out. Sam glared venomously at him as he got into the car.

He looked at her levelly, "We're going to NCIS and you **are** going to tell me everything that happened last night, from the moment you found Agent DiNozzo lying in the alley."

"When hell freeze over!" Sam spat at him.

Gibbs pulled over and put on the parking brake before turning to glare at Sam. "I'm only going to say this once, young lady, so you had better listen up. You're a material witness in a very important case, and until I'm sure this case is closed, you are in my custody. I will not tolerate deliberate disobedience or disrespect. And you had better not even think about lying to me."

"What are you going to do, put me in jail?" Sam challenged him sarcastically.

Gibbs put the car back in motion. "Nope. You're a minor. Besides, jail would be too dangerous. I'll just have to put you over my knee instead."

Sam's eyes blazed. "You can't do that to me. I want a lawyer."

Gibbs shook his head. "No lawyers. You're staying with me tonight."

Sam crossed her arms defiantly. "And if I don't wanna?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You're staying with me, end of discussion."

Sam was really ticked off now. She could take care of herself. She didn't need his help, nor did she want it. When they pulled into the agency's parking deck, Sam waited until Gibbs came around to open her door. Unbuckling her seat belt, she scrambled for his door and made a run for it. She'd only gotten a couple of steps when she felt two very strong arms lift her off the ground.

"Put me down, you creep!" She yelled, kicking him in the shins and thrashing around.

Gibbs just held her tightly and headed for the elevator. When her head connected with his chin, Gibbs decided that he had had enough. He flipped the emergency stop on the elevator, propped his foot up against the wall, and flipped Sam over his knee.

"I have had enough of your bad attitude, young lady." Gibbs growled in her ear. "You are going to learn some respect."

With that last admonition, Gibbs landed five, fast, hard swats to the seat of Sam's jeans. Sam yelped and hollered as his hand set her backside on fire. When he set her down, Sam put as much distance between Gibbs and herself as the elevator would allow. Gibbs sighed as she sniffled and huddled in the corner. He flipped the switch back on then moved to kneel down in front of her. Sam tried to turn her back to him, but he pulled her around to face him, tipping her chin up.

"Sam, look at me." Gibbs commanded gently. "I'm sorry I had to spank you, and I know I'm not your father, but you are in my custody. That means I expect you to behave."

Sam sulked, muttering under her breath. "Whatever."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Don't forget what I said about respect, because I will not hesitate to put you over my knee again if you mouth off to me or anyone else in here. Is that understood?"

Sam pressed her lips together then yelped as Gibbs swung her around and swatted her sharply. "Ow! Ow! I heard you, okay."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Sam hurriedly amended her previous statement. "I understand, sir, really, I do."

Gibbs stood up nodding. "Good. I really don't want to have this conversation again."

Sam didn't want to either, but she refrained from saying so aloud. She was in no hurry to feel Gibbs' hand again. The elevator stopped and Gibbs led Sam upstairs to the director's office. He pointed to a chair just outside her door.

"Sit down and wait here while I brief the director. I'll come and get you when it is time to give your statement."

Sam glared at him but sat down without a word. He watched her for a minute then leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I hope you aren't planning to do anything stupid. If you know what's good for you, you will still be sitting here when I return."

Sam scowled rebelliously, already plotting her escape. He couldn't spank her if he couldn't catch her, and she didn't plan on him ever getting hold of her again. As soon as he shut the door, she was gonna make a break for the elevator. She only needed to make a couple of floor changes then take the stairs. She'd be gone before anyone was the wiser. Unfortunately, for Sam, Gibbs wasn't a fool, and he wasn't taking any chances with his star witness. As soon as the door to the director's office was closed, he phoned Ziva.

"Ziva, keep an eye out for a little girl heading for the elevator." He barked. "Do not let her leave the building."

Ziva stood up and looked around just in time to see Sam barreling down the stairs, heading for the elevator. Dropping the phone, Ziva covered the distance to the elevator in three loping strides, grabbing Sam just as she hit the elevator button.

"Hold it right here, young lady. Gibbs said you are not to leave the building."

Ziva held tightly to Sam's arm, quickly dragging her over to Gibbs' desk and depositing her in an empty chair. "Sit!" She barked at Sam before retrieving her phone.

"Gibbs?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm waiting." He responded, drumming his fingers impatiently on the director's desk.

"I have her, boss." Ziva replied. "Do you want me to bring her up to you?"

"No. I'm on my way down. Just don't let her out of your sight."

Ziva stared at Sam, wondering what the poor girl had done to get Gibbs so riled up. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the desk. "I do not think I would like to be in your socks."

Sam rolled her eyes. "It's shoes. You wouldn't want to be in my shoes."

"I wonder why that is?" came Gibbs' irritated voice as he walked up behind Sam.

Sam swallowed and jerked around in the chair, looking guiltily at Gibbs before dropping her eyes to the floor. Gibbs nodded his thanks to Ziva before grabbing Sam by the elbow.

"Let's go. We need to have a talk about obedience and following orders."

Sam gulped, suddenly terrified of the big man walking beside her. She wasn't sure she could handle another spanking. _Why, oh why, hadn't she stayed in that chair like he'd told her to?_

Gibbs pulled Sam into the conference room and plopped her down in a chair. Her bottom lip quivered when he locked the door. Sitting down across from her, Gibbs crooked a finger at her.

"Front and center." He directed, pointing at a spot directly in front of him.

Sam shuffled slowly across the floor and stood nervously in front of him. She knew he was angry, and truth be told, she was more than a little bit afraid. She stared at the floor, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Samantha, look at me." Gibbs ordered sternly, albeit softly.

Sam looked up at the change in his voice as he used her full name. He still looked angry, but not angry, something else, something she couldn't identify. She gulped as he pulled her closer.

"Samantha, do you remember what I said in the car about obedience?"

Sam nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Suddenly she was shaking. She hadn't been spanked in forever, and here she was, getting a second spanking in the same day. Gibbs could tell Sam was terrified, but he couldn't let her disobedience go unpunished. He pulled her down over his lap, wrapping an arm securely around her waist so she couldn't get away. Sam tensed, waiting for the first swat to land. She didn't have long to wait. Gibbs began lecturing her as he peppered her bottom with an even cadence of whacks.

**SMACK! SMACK!** You will not **SMACK! SMACK!** disobey me again. **SMACK! SMACK! **You will do **SMACK! SMACK! **as you're told **SMACK! SMACK! **or you will find yourself **SMACK! SMACK! **in this position again.

Gibbs lifted his knee and delivered three final stinging swats to her sit spot before lifting her off his lap. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.

"I…I'm sorry, Gibbs. I…I won't…do it…again."

Gibbs gathered Sam into a hug, and she clung to him tightly. As he rubbed her back, her sobs slowly quieted until all you could hear was an occasional hiccup.

"It's all over, baby." He whispered tenderly. "Forgiven and forgotten."

Sam clung to his neck and refused to let go, even when he carried her up to the director's office. She sat in his lap and dictated her statement, after telling the director she wouldn't say a word unless Gibbs was present. She clung to his neck when he carried her back downstairs. When she refused to let go of him, even at his desk, Gibbs sighed and decided to call it a night.

"Come on Sam, time to go home." Gibbs whispered in her ear.

Sam thought about his words as Gibbs carried her to his car. Her eyes were beginning to droop as he put her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. Home. It had a pleasant ring to it. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Gibbs: *smirking* **What did I say? You and Sam, two peas in a pod.

**Me: *spluttering* **Are not! I am nothing like her!

**Gibbs: ** ***chuckling*** Relax, already. I didn't say it was a bad thing.

**Me: *slightly mollified* **Oh. So, what did you mean then?

**Gibbs:** ***winking*** Let's see, brown hair, blue eyes, intelligent, cute as a button, troublemaker…

**Me: *squealing* **Gibbs! I am not a troublemaker!** (sticking my tongue out at him)**

**Gibbs: *eyebrow raised* **You were saying?** (grabs me from behind and starts tickling me)**

**Me: *squirming and shrieking* **Gibbs!

* * *

End Part 1. - Feedback would be great. If I get a lot of reviews I will start on part 2. However I have several others I am working on so uploads might be a little slow.


End file.
